


Ten Short Stories About Kevin and Javier

by clio_jlh



Category: Castle
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, Humor, Law Enforcement, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Esposito in ten moments after the arrival of one Rick Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> The plan was to write a drabble for each episode of season one, though it didn't _quite_ work out that way.

"Did you mean that?" Esposito asked. "That commitment's a thing of the past?"

Ryan cocked his head. "I said true commitment. And yeah, maybe. How many cheaters do we see every day?"

"We're cops, bro," Esposito replied. "We're not exactly seeing the best of humanity here."

"Yeah, and you can't even commit to an underwear choice."

Esposito raised one eyebrow. "Just because I like an extra layer in the winter doesn't mean I'll cheat on you."

"We should be committed for committing to each other," Ryan said, grinning. "But come here. I'll get rid of that extra layer for you."


	2. a walk in the park

Canvassing is easily Esposito's least favorite part of police work. It's needle-in-a-haystack stuff, a lot of effort for sometimes no reward. Then again, there are worse things to do on a winter afternoon than go for a walk in the park with your hot boyfriend, even if it is mostly to talk to homeless people and cart vendors.

"Gotta stop staring at me, bro," Ryan says, not quite smiling. "People will say we're in love." His hair glowed in the pale light and his cheeks were flushed from the cold.

"Can't help it," Esposito said. "Winter looks good on you."


	3. a game for two

When you're fucking your partner, you have to talk in code—on and off the job—to keep from slipping. Bro is a term of endearment. A fist bump means "nice police work, that kinda turned me on." And "playing Madden" means "having sex."

Esposito loves playing Madden on Ryan's red couch—it's the only place he lets Ryan fuck him. The pillows sit just right under his back, and Ryan can get that perfect angle where everything goes kinda grey. So Ryan can't help snickering as Esposito sputters; a road kill couch is nothing compared to a good fuck.


	4. a promise made

"I can't believe you gave Castle the file."

"Look, bro, he could have asked anybody," Esposito said.

Ryan scowled. "But after all that happened—"

"It's worth it if he finds something."

"That Beckett didn't find?"

Esposito shrugged. "She's emotionally compromised."

"To say the least." Ryan scowled at the floor. "I'd say I'd be just as driven looking for your killer, but actually I just won't let you die in the first place."

"You better not!" He grinned, but seeing Ryan's expression he sobered and held out his arms. "I won't either, bro," he said, kissing Ryan's temple. "Not gonna happen."


	5. a fly in the ointment

Beckett is the only one in the department who knows. When they took a chance and told her, Beckett said she'd figured it out already and didn't care as long as it didn't interfere with the job.

But she reserved the right to tease them. Her digs sound like the homophobic insults that usually float around a precinct, but Beckett gives hers a little loving twist.

Castle is also too clever to fool for long, and not the most discreet of men. That purse comment was a little too close Esposito's comfort, and the glance Ryan shoots him is worried.


	6. a fondness for synthetics

Once upon a time, Javier Esposito had a cozy goose down comforter and feather pillows so soft you could just sink into them.

Then he met Kevin Ryan, who proved that sneezing and sniffling in bed is not a hot look.

His nephew was pleased to get the slightly-used hand-me-downs for his college starter bedding.

Ryan was pleased to be able to lay in Esposito's bed and breathe at the same time.

Esposito was pleased to see him there, all gorgeous and relaxed and fuckable, lust for him in those bright blue eyes.

And they all lived happily ever after!


	7. a slip of the tongue

It was Castle's fault. If he weren't such a flirt, then the air wouldn't be so sexually charged, and Esposito and Ryan wouldn't feed off it, and Ryan wouldn't have gotten an erection in front of the captain just from trading synonyms for "perp."

"Castle has to know now," Ryan said.

"Nah, he was too busy writing the names down. By the way, sleestak?"

"I needed to stop you before I pushed you up against the wall and shoved my tongue down your throat."

"Good thing we're home now," Esposito said, bracing himself for impact from his very determined boyfriend.


	8. a crime of fashion

"You know, I don't mind being called your girlfriend," Esposito said. "But I'm not taking the blame for that tie."

Ryan looked down at it. "You said I should wear more blue ties because they bring out my eyes."

"Yeah well there's blue, and there's 'a smurf threw up all over it.'"

Ryan sighed and handed over the tie.

Esposito opened the nightstand drawer. "Good, now I've taken four bad ties away from you."

"Four? What does that mean?"

Esposito grinned, evil and hot. "It means you, tied up to my bed and begging for it."

Ryan's breath hitched. "Jesus."


	9. a fine romance

"You go to your prom?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, with Tamika Jones. You?"

"Gina Dellesario."

"But who did you WANT to go with?"

He sighed. "Jim Epperson, one of the pitchers."

"Oh that's right," Esposito said, grinning. "You were a catcher even then."

"Ha ha," Ryan said.

"You know, we could have a prom of our own," Esposito said. "Rent some tuxes, nice dinner, dancing."

Ryan smiled. "Or we could order pizza and watch Die Hard again and fuck on the couch."

"Much closer to my dream date when I was fifteen," Esposito admitted.

"See, you ARE still fifteen," Ryan said.


	10. a reason why

Besides, the sex was amazing.

Never mind that Javier was hot like a firecracker, especially with his penchant for dancing to Britney Spears in his underwear. Kevin had never been fucked in so many ways—not positions, but methods: fast/slow, hard/smooth, deep and commanding/shallow and teasing. Laying under Javier, helpless and begging for it, or on top, riding him and stroking himself, getting off on the way Javier looked at him. Kevin had never felt so sexy.

After, laying in bed, listening to him breathe, Kevin realized he was in pretty deep. And that was actually okay.


End file.
